


Infinitum א

by an3an3



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magical Realism, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soul bonded, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an3an3/pseuds/an3an3
Summary: "Do you remember, Laurent when I asked you one day if you believed in past lives?"





	Infinitum א

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this little thing just came to my mind after drawing a mandala inspired in the short tale 'The Aleph' from argentinian writer Jorge luis Borges.  
> this is my tiny drabble about reincarnation no one asked but I wrote anyways.  
> I hope you like!

 

> _"Is there that Aleph in the depths of a stone? Have I seen it when I have seen all things and have forgotten?."_
> 
> _\- Jorge Luis Borges._

 

"do you remember, Laurent when I asked you one day if you believed in past lives?"

 

"Yes, I remember Damen, and I don't understand why you brought me to these ancient ruins after so much walking in the city.

Sitting in the center of the old ruins of what was once a great city from an ancient era, Damen took out of his pocket a luminous sphere, which at night only reflected their faces and near perimeter.

 

"what is this? If it was a simple game you bought on the internet, there was no need to bring me in this midnight chill to an abandoned place," Laurent asked sulkily.

Damen, ignoring all the protest, made a gesture of astonishment at the floor.

 

"I knew it! It was here. Look at it Laurent, look carefully at the pattern of the mosaic"

 

On the floor, there were a series of figures worn by the passage of time, whenre could be observed geometric figures in symmetry starting from the center.

"What does this mean?" Laurent, asked in a whisper watching Damen in front of him remove all the dust from the floor until he revealed all the geometric shape below them.

 

-look! You know what this sign א means, which is repeated all around the circle, right? "Damen said this in a serious voice, as he placed the glowing object in both hands, staring into Laurent's eyes.

"The sign of the Aleph, the infinite," Laurent replied with a calm expression but sounding breathless.

Damen stood in the middle of the mosaic, taking one of Laurent's hands.

 

"years ago, my grandfather told me that when he was a boy, he went to swim to the beaches of the coast, when he entered a grotto he found this sphere, and that an old woman, after seeing that in his hand, told him that it was an infinite, a world, and Which with this, one could see all the points of the universe. He told me that when I was just a little boy. I thought it was just a fairytale story to told to your grandchild. I didn't believe him until ...

 

"until we had that conversation about the universe and the Aleph, I know" Laurent, looked amazed  everything still sitting on the floor, the figures marked, every sign of the Aleph, every constellation, and point marked in the mosaic as he ran his fingers across the floor.

 

"Honestly Laurent, I don't know. This might sounds crazy, but I believe in him. I've spent hours reading, investigating, searching from supposed places where the Aleph portal would be, until I got to find these ruins ... do you believe it?"

 

"I ... I don't know Damen, I'm ..." Laurent's voice trembled, as a sign of so many emotions mixed in a short time, and before finishing the sentence, Damen joined their hands as he lifted him off the floor.

 

"Let's find it out, then-"

 

So they intertwined their hands beside the luminous sphere, staring into the light in the middle of the mosaic.

 

A sensation of vertigo infused them, in the sphere began to reflect everything existing,

 

every life,

every sunset,

every dawn,

they saw past joys and sorrows.

They saw themselves as kings from a distant time ruling a kingdom for a lifetime  _together_ ,

Every galaxy,

every star and nebula.

The beginning and the infinite, because in that circle reflected each orb of the universe.

 

Thus passed seconds, minutes or hours, no one could say. At the end of seeing the infinity, both fell exhausted to the floor, This time Laurent, with the luminous sphere between his blonde hair in his chest.

 

"This was ...." Damen tried to articulate words, but couldn't continue. Neither of them said anything for a while. Maybe because they were tired, maybe because there was nothing to say. After a while, Laurent let out a laugh.

 

 "I still can't believe we were kings"

 

"and we ruled together" Damen said, getting closer to Laurent while running his thumb trough his left cheek, starting a kiss, in the middle of the infinite.

 

 

 

א end א


End file.
